Susurros de adiós y gracias
by Crisy Weasley
Summary: Hermione está muy enferma. Ron y la hija de ambos tendrán que afrontar esta nueva situación.


**SUSURROS DE ADIÓS Y GRACIAS.**

i Me hundí en una vida contigo. Sin darme cuenta te metiste en mi alma y te aferraste a ella hasta conseguir que no supiera respirar si no era al mismo ritmo que tú lo hacías, y ahora tu respiración se está apagando. Soñé envejecer contigo tantas veces, que a menudo me pregunto si no será cierto que ya haya vivido esa vejez a tu lado.

Te quiero. Esas palabras no son suficientes para expresar lo que mi pecho está sintiendo ahora mismo. Has sido todo para mí. Fuiste mi mejor amiga, aquélla con la que discutía a cada instante sin imaginar que era una burda manera de camuflar mis verdaderos sentimientos, después te convertiste en mi compañera, ésa en la que me apoyé en el camino de la vida. Como mi amante me diste lo mejor que podía esperar del mundo, te entregaste a mí y me hiciste saber que el amor existe más allá del contacto físico, lo nuestro fue una unión más allá del puro sexo y de él nació mi vida, la nuestra. Nunca vi bebé más hermoso que el que tú me entregaste aquella noche ¿te acuerdas? Ahora no entiendo porqué te empeñas en abandonarnos. Yo te he dado mi vida hasta el punto de que si te vas te la llevas contigo. /i 

El dormitorio que Ron y Hermione habían compartido durante diez años se asemejaba más a un hospital que a la habitación de una casa. En la mesita, las pociones se mezclaban con pastillas y medicamentos que había que suministrarle cada poco tiempo, porque estaba tan débil que no podía hacerlo por sí misma. Flores frescas llegaban todos los días provenientes de su familia y de sus amigos. Los cuadros que adornaban las paredes habían sido sustituidos por dibujos infantiles que una pequeña se empeñaba en hacer para animar a su madre y Ron. Permanecía allí como parte del mobiliario, inútil e inamovible cogiendo polvo como podía hacerlo la mesita de noche, esperando cada segundo algún movimiento, alguna esperanza que se empeñaba en no llegar. Había abandonado su vida para entregarse a ella, para permanecer a su lado en cada instante y aprovechar lo último que le quedaba. Sólo su hija podía hacer que se separase unos instantes de su amor para alimentarse o asearse.

Ron había desconectado de su mundo, de su trabajo y de sus amigos para dedicarse a lo único, que, según él, le había dado sentido a su vida, a excepción de su hija. Hermione le había enseñado a amar por encima de límites que él jamás soñó posibles y ahora sentía cómo ese alma llena de vitalidad que tantas veces había sentido cuando la besaba se desvanecía poco a poco en cada suspiro que ella daba. "No hay remedio, sólo podemos esperar a que muera" Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza desde que las decenas de doctores y medimagos a los que había consultado confirmaron la enfermedad de Hermione. ¿Cómo se le explica a una niña de nueve años que su madre, a la que adora, se está muriendo?

i Anoche soñé con nuestra vida, con la que teníamos antes de que todo esto ocurriera. Estábamos en el parque y tú jugabas con María, ambas corríais mientras yo os mirada enamorado de cada uno de vuestros movimientos. Después ella ha entrado en la habitación y me ha despertado, ¿sabes? Sus ojos ya no son los de antes, está preciosa, como tú, pero ha perdido vitalidad. Como yo. Cada vez que viene del colegio, entra y te besa y tú ni si quiera te das cuenta de que lo hace, se queda parada observándote y hace esfuerzos por mostrarse fuerte. Se parece tanto a ti en ese sentido, que me pregunto si asumirá tu muerte como tú lo hiciste, aferrándote a la vida hasta que ella te empujó al vacío y te dejó postrada en esta cama que cada día se hace más grande a medida que tú empequeñeces.

A veces se mete en la cama y se acuesta a tu lado como hacía los domingos esperando que tú te despiertes y le dediques una de esas sonrisas que sólo tú eres capaz de darnos y que nos llenan el alma, pero tú ya nunca despiertas. Se empeña en que me acueste con vosotras, supongo que quiere mantenernos unidos a pesar de tu inconciencia, pero yo no soy capaz, me duele el alma sentir tu cuerpo abandonado que apenas da una sombra del calor que antes daba. /i 

-Hola, papá.

-Hola cariño- María se sentó en las rodillas de su padre- ¿qué tal, Ginny?- la voz de Ron sonaba ronca, como ausente, parecía un instrumento desafinado que no controla los graves. Miró a su hermana con desgana, como todo lo que hacía en los últimos meses y ella sólo pudo compadecerse aún más de su estado.

-María dice que no has comido nada en dos días.

-No es verdad- contestó él sin dejar de acariciar la mano de su esposa.

-¡Sí que lo es!

-Bueno, y si lo es, ¿qué más da?- su mirada fija en el rostro decrépito de Hermione demostraba que el acompañarla en su viaje a la muerte no era algo que él temía, sino que deseaba.

-Por favor, papá, come algo. Yo me quedo con mamá.

Ron no pudo resistirse a la mirada de súplica que nacía de los ojos apagados de su hija. María, una pelirroja que un día había desprendido vitalidad con cada gesto que hacía, había nacido con el don de su madre de conseguir que hiciera todo lo que quería con tan solo una mirada dulce. Abrazó a su pequeña intentando buscar el cariño que Hermione debía haberle dado en ese momento para superar el bache, pero por mucho cariño que ella quiso poner en ese abrazo a su padre, él no pudo sentir la magia que su esposa le había transmitido siempre, desde la primera vez que lo había estrechado.

Bajó a la cocina con su hermana para comer algo a regañadientes. No tenía hambre, no podía tenerla porque en el estómago se había acoplado un enorme peso que no dejaba pasar nada más que su pena. Echaba de menos a su esposa, necesitaba sentirla, que le acariciara como sólo ella podía hacerlo. Sentía pavor por el día que ya no estuviera con él. A menudo tenía pesadillas enfrentándose a una cama vacía o a un pedazo de mármol con el nombre de su amor escrito en él. Pero sobretodo sentía pavor a tener que contarle a María que nunca más podría besar a su madre, que ella no estaría ahí para la noche que se despertara en medio de una pesadilla, que ya no le ayudaría con las tareas del colegio. El aire le faltaba con solo imaginarse a sí mismo diciéndole a su hija que mamá había muerto.

i Hola mamá. He mandado a papá a comer, ha venido tía Ginny y entre las dos lo hemos echado de la habitación para que coma algo por que lleva dos días sin probar bocado. Los he contado. Tienes las manos frías, mami; creo que tengo unos guantes por ahí, luego te los voy a poner para que no pases frío. Yo no tengo frío, últimamente hace unos días muy buenos pero yo no tengo ganas de salir a la calle, sé que si estuvieras despierta me obligarías a salir a jugar pero es que tengo mucho miedo. Sí, ya sé que siempre me decías que tenía que ser una niña valiente, pero ahora tengo mucho mucho miedo de volver un día a casa y que tú ya no estés aquí. No quiero que te vayas, todo el mundo intenta hacerme a la idea de que a lo mejor ya no te despiertas pero yo ya no soy un bebé, ya tengo nueve años, y yo sé que te estás muriendo y que me vas a dejar sola. Hace mucho que no te despiertas y te echo de menos.

A veces creo que me he acostumbrado a que no estés con nosotros, pero cuando más convencida estoy, siempre me pasa algo y me doy cuenta de que siempre te voy a necesitar, aunque sólo sea para que me eches alguna bronca. Papá no es el mismo desde que tú estás enferma, ya no sonríe, ni sale a la calle; ha dejado de trabajar y se pasa el día sentado en un sillón mirándote, algunas veces lo he visto llorar y te habla, te dice muchas cosas cuando cree que yo no le oigo. A ti te encantaría oírlas, son de esas cosas que siempre te hacían tener una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Ahora casi no le veo, está siempre aquí contigo y yo me paso el día en casa de los tíos o de los abuelos. A veces creo que si tú te mueres él se muere contigo y yo no podría soportarlo.

No sé por qué te ha tenido que pasar esto a ti. No sé por qué me tienes que dejar sola. Estoy enfadada contigo por haberte puesto enferma, y conmigo misma por echarte la culpa, es una sensación muy extraña que no sé explicar. Sólo sé que quería que me llevaras a coger el tren a Hogwarts, que me hablaras de chicos o me ayudaras a maquillarme. Quiero que estés ahí cuando crezca, quiero ver tu cara el día que logre mis EXTASIS. Quiero que sigas jugando conmigo como lo hacías antes y que me cuentes historias de cuando papá, el tío Harry y tú estabais en el colegio. Quiero que me abraces ¡quiero que te despiertes y que me abraces! ¿Me oyes? Mamá, por favor, tienes que despertarte. No sabes cuánto te necesito y no te imaginas lo mucho que te echo de menos. Mamá, por favor, no te vayas. No me dejes sola. /i 

Los días seguían pasando con escasas novedades, a medida que transcurrían la casa se hacía más vacía, las visitas más escasas y el olor a cerrado provocaba un abatimiento general a todo aquel que entrase allí. Ron no había perdido su lugar habitual junto a Hermione, tenía barba desaliñada y la ropa que llevaba no la había lavado en toda la semana, seguía hundiéndose en una espiral de dolor en la misma medida en que se consumía el cuerpo de su mujer.

El invierno había traído nieve a los alrededores, el jardín estaba blanco y esa espesura nívea aumentaba la sensación de silencio y de vacío dentro de la casa, era como estar dentro de la sala de espera de un hospital, todo blanco, silencioso y tranquilo, con un nerviosismo recorriendo cada palabra, cada movimiento, simplemente esperando.

María se empeñaba en seguir día a día su rutina, a veces era su propio tesón el que la impulsaba a levantarse e ir a clase a través de la nieve, escuchar a esos niños cuyo mayor problema era que habían roto su muñeco favorito, se concentraba en aprender a multiplicar como si esa cantinela repetitiva y ausente de sentimientos pudiera aferrarla a una realidad cotidiana y tranquila que no encontraba en su casa. Otras veces su ánimo no le permitía levantarse de la cama, se escondía debajo de las mantas esforzándose en recordar lo que sentía cuando su madre la abrazaba. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza y buscaba en su mente el recuerdo claro de su sonrisa, el sonido de su voz; pero raramente llegaba. Siempre era su tía Ginny quien tenía que obligarla a salir de ese agujero, darse una ducha y seguir con la vida que debía tener, rodeada de nimiedades que ya no tenían sentido sin su madre.

Pocos días antes de navidad, María llegó con un disfraz de estrella que había tenido que llevar para la representación del colegio y al cruzar la puerta de su casa sintió que algo había cambiado, dejó caer la bolsa de golosinas y subió las escaleras corriendo hasta estrellarse contra la puerta de la habitación de sus padres que estaba cerrada con llave. El miedo se apoderó de ella y empezó a temblar con una mezcla de horror y culpabilidad. Pagó su frustración con la puerta, golpeándola con rabia y llamando a gritos a su padre, rogándole que le abriera.

Pasaron veinte minutos hasta que Ron abrió la puerta, intentó evitar que María entrara pero se coló entre sus brazos debilitados, no encontraba fuerzas para nada y cuanto menos para forcejear con una niña loca de desesperación; cerró la puerta, ausente, y se giró de nuevo a la cama; la que había estado contemplando desde hacía mucho tiempo sin encontrar muchos cambios. Allí estaba el doctor separando a María del cuerpo de su madre y administrando a la mujer nuevas sustancias en su gotero. María se fijó en el detalle y se volvió a su padre con una sonrisa pero éste no se la devolvió. Hermione seguía viva, el cambio no había venido en forma de guadaña sino de dolor en estado puro.

Sin decir nada, los dos hombres salieron de la habitación. Siempre que el doctor hacía una visita repetían la misma operación, se encerraban en la sala de estar y comentaban una y otra vez las escasas posibilidades de Hermione, relataban las fases de una enfermedad a penas conocida. Después de tanto tiempo el doctor Víctor Hernández y Ron se habían hecho amigos y después de tanto tiempo la única solución que podía ofrecerle era el consuelo.

María bajó las escaleras en silencio, se coló en el despacho de su madre que estaba junto a la sala de invitados y se arrodilló con la cabeza pegada en la rejilla de la calefacción que comunicaba ambas habitaciones. A medida que el doctor hacía visitas y a ella se le negaba cualquier información veraz, había aprendido a buscar sus propias fuentes.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Se suponía que simplemente se marchitaría.

-Ron, no tengo ni idea; te he dicho que a penas hay algunos casos en todo el mundo. Todo lo que te diga son suposiciones.

-¿Y supones que seguirá sufriendo esos ataques?- preguntó con acidez dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Es probable- Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos hombres durante unos minutos eternos.- Quizá preferirías llevarla a un hospital.

Ron giró la cabeza despacio hasta mirarle de frente, sonrió cansadamente y le negó con la cabeza; después se dio unos minutos para observar aquella habitación. La habían decorado juntos cuando habían llegado a esa casa, recordó que habían pasado tres días decidiendo el color de las paredes y al final, como siempre, ella se había salido con la suya.

-Morirá igualmente ¿verdad? Entonces lo hará aquí.

-Es más que posible que sufra muchísimo.- Víctor se dispuso a marcharse, le colocó una mano en el hombro y le animó a salir, pero Ron siguió hundido en aquel sofá.

Esta vez fue María quien se encerró en la habitación de su madre, se coló en la cama con ella haciendo todo lo posible por no mover ni un centímetro las gomas de suero cargado de sedantes que ahora la mantenían tranquila. Las palabras del médico se repetían en su cabeza y lo único que era capaz de hacer era acurrucarse en el pecho de su madre esperando encontrar en aquel latido lejano la tranquilidad y la protección que un día le había supuesto.

i ¿Te duele mucho? Víctor le ha dicho a papá que te dolerá y yo no sé qué hacer para que te duela menos. Hoy me he asustado mucho cuando he entrado en casa, pensaba que te había ocurrido algo, bueno… en realidad lo que pensaba es que te habías muerto y me ha entrado una cosa muy rara por el estómago, como si de repente hubiera desaparecido y me han dado muchas ganas de llorar. Ahora sé que si no estuvieras no podría resistirlo, pero tampoco quiero esto, no quiero que sufras y te pases la vida como un mueble. /i 

-¿María?- la voz de Ron intentaba sonar autoritaria, pero había decaído tanto que ni si quiera era capaz de llamar la atención de su hija.- ¡Abre la puerta, por favor! ¡Déjame entrar!

Ella siguió abrazada al cuerpo moribundo de su madre intentando encontrar en él un olor que ya no estaba, un calor que se resistía y, en definitiva, una vida que se estaba consumiendo. Pensó en qué era exactamente lo que le debía haber ocurrido a su madre, para que el médico estuviese tan serio y tan empeñado en recordarle a su padre que sufriría mucho antes de morir. Ella no quería que su madre sufriera, quería recordarla sonriendo y no contrayéndose de dolor por culpa de unos ataques con nombre impronunciable.

-¡María, abre la puerta ahora mismo!

Nada. María no podía oír nada excepto la débil respiración de su madre en un cuerpo que ya no era el de ella. Ignoró las llamadas de Ron, como él últimamente ignoraba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y siguió centrada en qué podría hacer para evitar que su madre sufriera como decían.

Al cabo de unas horas de incertidumbre, de no saber qué podría ocurrir y de tener la mente vacía de ideas, pensó que era hora, de una vez por todas, de enfrentarse a su padre cara a cara y exigirle la verdad, así que se bajó de la cama con cuidado, como si lo que la rodeaba estuviera hecho de porcelana y bajó las escaleras con paso decidido.

-¡Ya era hora de que…!

-Cuéntame la verdad.

-¿De qué verdad estás hablando? ¿Cómo se te ocurre encerrarte en la habitación? ¿Y si le ocurre algo?

-A eso me refería. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

Ron tardó en darse cuenta de que ese día su hija de nueve años había dejado de ser una niña. Le estaba mirando como si de repente hubiera crecido eras y hubiese dejado en el camino su chispa de inocencia. El mundo se volvió real para él y se dio cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo, por mucho que hubiera querido mantenerse a su lado, se había encerrado en una burbuja en la que sólo había sitio para Hermione y para él y ahora su hija estaba pagando las consecuencias. Le había mentido con la esperanza de que a su edad no se diera cuenta de la realidad, con esa arrogancia que tienen los adultos de pensar que un niño además de ser más joven capta lo que ocurre de manera deficiente.

Se sentó en el taburete de la cocina, donde había permanecido inmóvil hasta que María había bajado, y sintió un terrible miedo escénico, como si hubiera esperado ese momento demasiado tiempo y ahora se le hubiesen olvidado todas las palabras que tenía preparadas.

-Puedes ahorrarte la parte de que mamá un día tendrá que irse.- las palabras salieron tan distantes que sorprendieron a Ron- ¿Qué le ocurre ahora?

-Víctor no está muy seguro. Sólo sabe que ha entrado en una fase muy extraña en la que sufrirá ataques.

-¿Y eso duele?

Ron cerró los ojos con pesadez antes de asentir en silencio. Le acarició la mejilla y sintió ganas de llorar al ver que ya no estaba la niña que había llenado sus vidas de alegría.

-Estaremos a su lado hasta el final. Seguro que así le dolerá menos.

-¿No se puede hacer nada? ¿No hay ningún medicamento que la cure?

-Podría estar sedada día y noche, pero entonces no sabríamos si despierta.

-Mamá toma montones de potingues al día. ¡No puedo creerme que no haya nada que sirva!

-Sirve para mantenerla viva, que ya es bastante.

Ron no pudo soportar más esa conversación y salió de la cocina, pero no había dejado a su hija nada convencida, así que ésta corrió tras él hasta la habitación en busca de nuevas respuestas.

-¿Dónde irá cuando muera?

-Nadie lo sabe. Unos piensan que simplemente mueres, otros que vas a una especie de paraíso, pero nadie ha vuelto para contarlo.

-¿Y tú qué crees?

Se tapó la cara con las manos y apretó las palmas contra sus ojos para evitar que María pudiera verle llorar. Se había hecho esa misma pregunta cientos de veces, se la había hecho a Hermione, esperando que ella le contestase "me quedaré contigo", pero nunca había hablado así que lo único que tenía era la esperanza de que fuese así.

-Yo creo que cuidará de nosotros, que estará en nuestro recuerdo y se aferrará a él para no dejarnos solos. Creo que estará en ti, en tu forma de reír…

Esta vez no pudo evitar desmoronarse y empezar a llorar, pero el tacto suave de la mano de María en su cara le hizo encontrar fuerzas para sobreponerse. Ella estaba acongojada, pero tan perdida que no encontraba ni si quiera la forma de desahogarse, sólo podía ver la misma estampa que se repetía una y otra vez y que empañaba la imagen risueña que conservaba a duras penas de su madre.

-Cuando te mueres… ¿duele?

-Le duele a los que se quedan atrás, pero una vez que mueres ya no hay sufrimiento. Se acaba todo.

i Ha pasado un mes desde que empezaron a darte esos ataques y ya van veinte. Cada vez son peores y cuando empiezan, hay veces que incluso gritas. Papá no me deja entrar, él viene corriendo y te pone algo en el suero, pero supongo que tienes que pasarlo muy mal.

Lo he pensado mucho, llevo muchos días sin dormir y no se lo he contado a nadie. Quiero que sea un secreto entre tú y yo, como cuando te dije que me gustaba un chico de clase ¿te acuerdas? Creo que a papá no le gustará la idea, pero es que él no quiere ver que lo estás pasando muy mal, que todo esto te duele mucho; no quiere oírte gritar y sólo piensa que el día en que despiertes. Cree que todo será como antes, pero no es verdad, tú nunca vas a volver. Hace mucho que te fuiste, pero te olvidaste tu cuerpo y ahora es una especie de esqueleto con piel que duerme en tu cama.

He apuntado en un cuaderno todos los recuerdos que tengo contigo y he buscado fotos por toda la casa para pegarlas en el cuaderno. No quiero que se me olvide nada de ti. Por si acaso no te quedas con nosotros como dice papá, voy a intentar guardar todo lo que has sido en mi vida, aunque no creo que pueda con todo. Hay muchas cosas que no puedo escribirlas, como por ejemplo cómo hueles, o esa sensación extraña que sentía cuando me abrazabas.

Siento muchísimo que ya no vayas a volver a hacerlo y ojalá te despertaras y me dijeras que todo ha sido simplemente una pesadilla, pero no va a ser así, tú sigues ahí, y seguirás así hasta el día que decidas morirte… Es que no sé si te gustará la idea… Papá me dijo que todas estas medicinas son para mantenerte viva y también me dijo que una vez que te mueres ya no sufres más, así que he pensado que si no te las tomas, dejarás de sufrir.

Quiero que sepas que yo no quiero que te mueras, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, tengo miedo a quedarme sola, sin ti; a despertarme una mañana con ganas de abrazarte y que no estés, pero tengo aún más miedo a seguir escuchando tus gritos de dolor, a imaginar tu cara sufriendo con un nuevo ataque. Al fin y al cabo nunca vas a despertar y quedarte ahí en la cama sin saber lo que ocurre a tu alrededor y sintiendo mucho dolor, debe ser mucho peor que morirse.

Voy a cambiar todos esos frascos por agua, el agua no puede hacerte daño ¿verdad? Y si tú crees que es mejor irte, entonces podrás hacerlo, yo te dejo que te vayas, pero con una condición. Tienes que quedarte en mi memoria, tienes que hacer algo para que no se me pueda olvidar lo que has significado para mí. Te voy a echar tanto de menos que no sé si podré soportarlo, pero yo sé que tú harás lo que debas hacer, siempre he creído que tendrías la solución para todos los problemas de mi vida, así que ahora resuélveme éste.

Te quiero. Llévate eso donde quiera que vayas, no olvides que papá y yo te vamos a necesitar toda la vida, que te echaremos de menos en cada momento, que no habrá nadie en el mundo de los vivos o de los muertos que te quiera más que nosotros y no olvides que te voy a necesitar siempre y que espero que estés en cada esquina para ayudarme. /i 

Mi madre murió a principios de febrero, a penas una semana después de que le cambiara toda su medicación por simple e inocua agua. Han pasado quince años desde entonces y cada día me lamento menos de haberlo hecho. Al principio la pena nos consumió tanto a mi padre y a mí, que pensé que lo que había hecho no había sido lo correcto. Nunca sabré si realmente debía morir ese día o fue consecuencia de su falta de medicamentos, lo único que sé es que desde aquel día mi madre ya no sufre, no ha vuelto a gritar ni a estar postrada en un cama, impedida, ahora es simplemente mi madre, la que vivió conmigo durante nueve años y me dio lo mejor de ella, o como dice mi padre, dejó en mí lo mejor de ella.

Sigo recurriendo a ella como lo hacía cuando era una niña, sigo contándole mis problemas y espero su respuesta como una cantinela en mi oído, no sé si será realmente mi madre o mi subconsciente hablando en su nombre. Lo único que sé después de quince años es que algunas noches cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormida siento su presencia, esa sensación de la que hablan mis cuadernos y una especie de brisa me susurra un "gracias".

Jamás le he contado a mi padre lo que ocurrió y tampoco le he dicho que ella aparece en mis sueños, que la siento cerca como si nunca se hubiera ido. Sé que él jamás habría comprendido lo que hice. Estaba tan aferrado a ella que lo único que quería era mantenerla a su lado, asirla a su vida para que no le abandonara, sin darse cuenta de que ella, había muerto mucho antes. Ahora está mucho mejor, aunque la sigue añorando. Creo que él también la ve en sueños, pero no me dice nada, es un secreto para él como lo es para mí, una forma más de tenerla en el recuerdo, de hacer que sea solamente nuestra.

Cada año, el mismo día que murió, sin importar que sea un mes lluvioso o frío; el sol aparece y me calienta más que cualquier otro día, un olor a flores que aún no han nacido inunda mi recuerdo y sé que lo que hice con la inocencia de una niña que lo único que pretende es lo mejor para su madre, fue lo correcto.

María.

N/A: Hola a todos!! Tenía este fic a medias y me he decidido a terminarlo, hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacer algo así de triste y espero que os guste. Ya sé que es un one-shot pero no da la cosa para más, así que ya me contaréis qué os parece. Yo como siempre esperaré encantada vuestras opiniones.

Otra cosa, aprovecho esto para hacer un pequeño anuncio. Herencia de Merodeador vuelve a la palestra, aunque esta vez sólo conmigo al frente así que aunque no será lo mismo al menos la historia seguirá que es lo importante.

Un beso para todos


End file.
